


His Sun, Her Moon

by Arvosia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Classroom Sex, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Porn With Plot, References to Shakespeare, can you tell i'm bad at titles, pls be nice, seriously sorry for all of the mushy stuff, this is my first work on AO3, this is so sweet you'll have cavities after reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvosia/pseuds/Arvosia
Summary: Cain, an alpha infamously known as the class delinquent due to his careless attitude and poor grades, is hopelessly in love with the aloof class president, a studious omega named Aubrée. Aubrée has very little patience for Cain’s obnoxious and persistant flirting, rejecting his daily advances and disregarding his honest attempts at getting to know her; however, this all changes when he accidently causes her to go into a spontaneous heat.





	His Sun, Her Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I found on tumblr, by omegaversethings. Here's the link to it, go check her out!  
> https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/152851460332/smart-omega-headcanons. Another reason I wrote this is because there isn’t that many M!Alpha x F!Omega original stories out there, so I thought I would help add to the small list. SLiverofJade inspired me to write my own omegaverse story, go check her out as well! 
> 
> I apologize in advance if the format is a bit confusing. Here's some pointers:  
> \- Sentences written in italics are thoughts  
> \- Quotes written in italics are literal quotes (all from Shakespeare)  
> \- Words written in italics are foreign words (mon cheri means my darling in French)  
> Also, don't be alarmed when the POV changes. The story starts off with Cain's POV, goes back in forth in the juicy parts, and ends with Aubrée's POV. I hope you enjoy my little one-shot!

From the moment he was born, he was cursed to be an outcast. Cain, his parents called him, son of Adam and brother of Abel. He was the one who shed his brother’s blood upon the soil in which he sow, in turn punished to become an eternal wanderer of Earth. His childhood days spent imprisoned at Church with his devout Christian parents probably caused him to become the man he was today: a delinquent Alpha with a dangerous atmosphere that did nothing but push people away.

_Girls aren’t attracted to the bad boy types_ , Cain brooded as he made his way to school: _Girls are attracted to dumb, blonde jocks_.

Sure, maybe he wasn’t blonde, but he had a lot to offer! He was the complete Alpha package, from his hot body to his big dick, what was not to love? _Maybe your apathetic attitude, careless actions, perverted thoughts, and crude personality_ , Cain thought to himself as he observed his fellow Alphas flirt with a few fertile Omegas around the school courtyard.

He was tempted to join in on the fun, but he had his sight set on only one omega -- the one omega he could not have. She was far too good for him. She was far too good for anyone in this miserable school.

She was the top student in their grade, although not the most popular. She was cold and aloof; not because she was conceited or full of herself, but because she had little patience for her sex-crazed classmates.

_And maybe that’s why she’s so damn hot_.

Ever since that first day of class, when he saw her for the first time, he had been inexplicably captivated by her. It was in the way she walked, talked, _looked_ …

She had him hooked.

So, despite her unapproachable ambience, Cain still went out of his way to flirt with her every chance he got. He had this unexplainable urge to make her his, so that’s what he was going to do -- one way or another. _Speak of the devil_ , he mused as he spotted her distinct auburn hair as he entered the classroom. “Aubrée,” he purred as he glided his way over to her. Seeing her was the highlight of his day and she alone was the reason he sometimes bothered to attend school. “What is it, Cain?” She sighed, exasperated. She was nearly a head shorter than him and yet she acted more mature than him or anyone their age, which never failed to amuse him.

“I just wanted to say good morning, _mon chéri._ ” “It was a good morning, until you came and ruined it,” Aubrée coldly responded, unaffected by his advances. Not swayed by her clever little insult, Cain chuckled. “Ah, there isn’t anything as pleasing to the ear than your heavenly voice. Speak again, bright angel-” “If you think Shakespeare is going to get you into my pants, you are clearly mistaken.” He paused, taking a moment to admire her familiarity with Shakespeare.

Back when he spent most of his days in church, there wasn’t much to do besides reading the Bible or the classic literature they kept under the church pews. Shakespeare, he found, was far more entertaining than any parable about Jesus Christ; after all, the Bible didn’t have hidden sex jokes every other page.

Instead of responding, Cain tilted his and smiled at Aubrée, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “Is that all?” She asked, glancing towards the empty teacher’s desk. Ms. Jones, their homeroom teacher, had not once this year arrived before the first bell. Suffice to say, getting to school early was not one of her top priorities. “Not quite,” Cain said, his warm smile morphing into something more mischievous. “Then what is it?” She began to get annoyed at his pestering. “Let’s go on a date this Saturday. What do you say?” As he leaned over her petite frame, Aubrée stared him straight in the eye and refused. “How about Sunday?” “No.” He rolled his eyes, his smile refusing to fall or falter. _God, I love it when she plays hard to get_.

Just as he started to persist, the morning bell rang and, like clockwork, Ms. Jones burst through the door. “Good morning class,” she said as she set her coffee down on her desk along with some papers, almost spilling the steaming cup all over her stuff. She didn’t even have to look up at Cain when she commanded everyone to sit in their assigned seats to let him know that she was talking directly to him. And just like that, Cain’s good mood disappeared. He was left scowling as he made his way towards his seat next to the window.

_Stupid Beta bitch, thinking she can boss around an Alpha like she owns the place…_

 

Cain was staring out of the window, off in his own world, when a snarky comment from the blonde alpha sat in front of him snapped him back to reality. “God Aubrée, you’re such an annoying, stuck-up teachers pet. Will you just, like, be a good little omega and shut up?”

Cain saw red.

His chair screeched as he abruptly stood up, and without thinking, he grabbed a fistfull of the jock’s dumb blonde hair and smashed his head onto his own desk. Cain yanked the jock’s head back so he could look straight into his startled eyes and hiss a vague threat. “Don’t you **dare** talk to Aubrée that way, you arrogant ill-bred lout, or I’ll make sure you won’t live to see the next sunrise.” Cain was seething. _No one speaks to Aubrée like that and walks away alive._

“I’d like to see you try,” the blonde hissed back, sending droplets of spit flying onto Cain’s snarling face.

Ms. Jones didn’t get there fast enough to stop Cain’s fist from shattering the jock’s upturned nose, but she did stop Cain before he could do any further harm.

“CAIN! PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE, **NOW**!”

 

* * *

 

Cain spent most of the day holed up in the principal’s office, getting his ear chewed off by disappointed faces he was all too familiar with. They suspended him for a week, but sent him back just before the final bell rang so he could serve the detention he earned last week for skipping class to smoke a cigarette. He sighed as his thoughts drifted to Aubrée: her sweet honey scent that made him wonder if she tasted as good as she smelled, a face so fucking beautiful that he couldn't help but want to see it painted with his cum, and her voice…

_God, what I would give to hear her moaning my name_.

He got back to the classroom shortly after everyone left; well, not quite everyone. She was there, talking with Ms. Jones, holding a large stack of paperwork. Being class president was a lot more time consuming and isolating than one might think, as she seemed to be here even after everyone had left, busy with the various duties that came with the job. For the amount of work she does, it’s almost criminal that the school doesn’t pay her. 

“I’m trusting that you’ll have these all sorted by tomorrow morning. Bye, and thanks again!” Ms. Jones rushed past him without acknowledging his presence, disappearing down the corridor in the blink of an eye. _Tch, s_ _o much for getting the notes I missed._

Cain turned his attention to the auburn beauty a few meters away from him, quickly closing the gap with long strides. “ _Mon chéri_ , are you okay? That dickwad didn’t do anything after I left, right?” He cupped her surprised face, gently rubbing her cheeks with callous thumbs, looking down at her with an uncharacteristically expressive face, worry etched deep into his features.

Cain didn’t realize how close their bodies were, unlike Aubrée, who was painfully aware. “I-uh, I’m fine.” Cain’s dark eyebrows furrowed, staring at her, searching her face. “He didn’t do anything, Cain. He left right after you did, to go to the nurse, and then went home.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cain impulsively pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Aubrée was engulfed in his alpha pheromones, her senses soothed by his distinct scent of smoke and cedar. A strange and foreign feeling began to blossom in the pit of her stomach, promptly causing her to push him away. “Can you just leave, already? I have work to do and the last thing I need is to be distracted by you.” Despite her cold words, Aubrée felt her face heat up and warmth beginning to spread throughout her body.

The thought of detention caused Cain to internally groan. _If I didn’t fucking have detention, I could stay here with Aubrée! But if I don’t go, I’ll probably be suspended for another week. Shit. Fuck me._ He masked his internal conflict with a sly wink and purred, “as you wish, _mon chéri_.”

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, practically radiating happiness while he brandished a stupidly sweet smile only a lovestruck fool could make.

 

* * *

 

_Shit, that was the longest hour of my fucking life. I'm never getting that time back._ Wandering out of the detention hall, he headed towards the main entrance when he noticed the heavy rain pounding on the concrete outside. _For fucks sake, I have really shitty luck. Now, where’s my jacket?_ Inwardly groaning, he realized that he had forgotten it in the classroom, which was two floors up. Cain slowly made his way up the stairs, muttering to himself about how much he despised this school, and walked up to the door. And that’s when it hit him.

The undeniable smell of an omega in heat.

It was so intoxicating, he didn’t stand a chance at resisting his deepest, most primal instinct. He mindlessly entered the classroom, completely silent, already beginning to lose himself to the rut.

Cain’s eyes were glued to the petite figure standing at the teacher’s desk, her back to him, head hanging so that her auburn hair covered her face. Papers littered the desk she was leaning against, knees shaking and knuckles white, clearly the omega that was in desperate need of an alpha. Her shallow panting cut through the deafening silence of the classroom, slightly shifting her short plaid skirt with every breath she took. He was entranced.

His member strained against his trousers as he watched a small bead of slick roll down the inside of her tanned thigh, beckoning him to her.

 

She vaguely heard someone walking up to her from behind, but failed to register it because her brain was too preoccupied with the growing heat between her legs. Two muscular arms wrapped around her waist, a strangely familiar scent invading her senses and drawing out a quiet whine from within her. _An Alpha... my Alpha! Oh God, I need him. I need him now._

“Aubrée,” a guttural voice murmured in her ear, “please let me help you with your heat.” Aubrée couldn’t help the lewd images from filling her head, nor could she stop the wave of slick from gushing out of her. “O-oh…” Her core pulsed in anticipation as one of his large hands found its way under her skirt, fingertips gently caressing her through soaked panties. A small burst of terror caused her to shriek, “w-wait!”

Aubrée wasn’t expecting such an intense feeling to come from Cain’s seemingly simple caress, but she was completely dumbfounded that he obeyed her feeble command, quickly removing his hand from underneath her skirt.

When rutting, alphas usually become so primal that they don’t care if their victim wanted to mate with them. All they cared about was mating a fertile omega, consent be damned. She loathed all alphas because of that. After all, she was the product of an unwilling omega being impregnated by a random rutting alpha.

_Mother said all alphas are vile and self-centered monsters. Why is he different?_

Cain, at first glance, was just like all the other moronic alphas in her class. The way her shamelessly flirted with her every single day, refusing to take “no” for an answer, not caring about his education. That was extremely frustrating. Aubrée knew he was smart under his bad-boy façade, after all, what dumb delinquent could quote Shakespeare from memory? _But he isn’t like the other alphas in class. I bet they wouldn’t stop touching me if I told them to. So why does he? Why does he care about my well being so damn much?_

Aubrée was abruptly brought back to reality by Cain spinning her around so they were face-to-face. “Please,” he begged, “please Aubrée, let me help you.” His piercing blue eyes pleaded with her, startlingly bright in the dim light of the classroom, overflowing with emotion. Lust once again clouded her mind as she got hopelessly lost in his eyes, her heart painfully beating against her ribcage.

She needed release.

She needed it bad.

Face flushed, Aubrée bit her lip and nodded, finally accepting her fate. _If anyone is going to take me, I’d rather it be him._ His lips crashed against hers like a tidal wave of desire, in which she kissed back just as passionately, melting in his arms. Her worries vanished with the tide, nothing else mattered except for the man in front of her.

 

Cain groaned as Aubrée nibbled on his bottom lip, her fingers weaving through his tousled, midnight hair, tugging him closer to her. _Where the fuck did she learn to kiss like this?!_ Keeping his lips firmly attached to hers, he swiped all of the papers off of the desk before lifting her up and setting her down on top of it. His hands traveled down her slender body, tugging at the annoying fabric in his way.

He tried to unbutton her blouse. Tried. Those damn buttons were too fucking small for his large hands, so instead he just ripped open her blouse, sending silver buttons flying across the classroom. Aubrée softly whined in irritation, pulling harder at his scalp.

_Shit, that's so fucking hot._

Pushing her skirt out of the way, his wandering hands found her soaked panties once again and tore them off of her body, tossing them aside. He fumbled with his own zipper for a second before pulling out his throbbing erection. Cain pulled away and rubbed his tip against her slick opening, his skin burning with excitement and arousal.

_Mate her, mate her, mate her..._

With a swift thrust, Cain fully sheathed himself inside of Aubrée’s tight cunt, her slick allowing him easy entrance with little to no resistance. Pain flickered across her freckled face but quickly transformed into pleasure, her back arching in euphoria.

_Holy fuck, she’s so tight and warm and wet, I might just come right now…_

Cain threw his head back in bliss, groaning, his eyes squeezed shut. “Shit, Aubrée, you feel so fucking good!” Her walls fluttered around his dick, drawing out a string of expletives from Cain. “Hah, ahh… fuck me…” Cain’s eyes snapped open, not sure if he was more surprised at hearing her swear or more aroused at the fact that she was asking- no, ordering him to fuck her.

Grinning, mostly to himself, he tightened his grip around her waist and whispered, “as you wish.” He didn’t bother starting out slow and soft. She asked him to fuck her, so that’s what he was going to do; he was going to fuck her **fast** and fuck her **hard**.

The room was filled with Aubrée’s moans of pleasure as well as the sound of skin slapping skin, amping up Cain’s desire to make her his. “Ngh, hn… Cain… Ah!” Aubrée clutched his broad arms as he relentlessly pounded into her. Cain couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of satisfaction from watching her, how her toes curled slightly every time he hit her cervix or how her breathing staggered whenever he brushed up against her sweet spot. _Holy hell, she feels so fucking heavenly. I’m fucking an angel, an actual angel…_

“Aubrée, fuck,” he groaned, captivated by the beauty writhing underneath him. The lewd look on her face paired well with the lewd noise she was making, strangled gasps and breathless moans, and in that moment, she was far more beautiful than anyone or anything Cain had ever seen. He had wanted her for so long, and now he finally had her.

“You’re mine… you’re my omega, and mine alone… all- hng, mine…” Cain kept repeating the mantra as he felt himself all too quickly reaching the edge. His knot had started to catch whenever he thrusted deep into her, drawing out soft explicits from his omega.

Groaning, Cain gripped Aubrée’s hips and before his knot could swell any bigger, he thrust his whole length inside of her one last time -- knot and all -- and came.

 

Aubrée forgot how to breathe when she felt his knot enter her, bonding them together and leaving her feeling overwhelmingly full. Her body spasmed and brought her to yet another mind blowing orgasm. She didn’t hear herself gasping his name, nor did she hear the love confession that had accidentally slipped out of his mouth. Her body milked him for everything he had. He came in long, intense bursts that seemed to go on forever. _Wow, how much seed does he have? Is this normal for alphas?_ As she came back down from the high and the fog in her mind cleared, she slowly became aware of the situation she was in. Here she was, having unprotected sex with some alpha on top of her teacher’s desk, at school, where anyone could walk in and see them.

_God Aubrée, what were you thinking?!_

Her eyes slowly focused on the broad chest in front of her, holding her, keeping her warm. “You… you knotted me.” “Sure did,” he cheerfully responded, pulling her closer to him and smiling down at her. Aubrée couldn’t believe how calm he was. “You know what this means, right? I-I could get pregnant!” She felt his dick twitch inside of her in response, drawing out a low groan from her.

“Good,” Cain purred. “I would love for you to have my pups.”

It was probably the heat, but Aubrée felt warmth flow through her body. And as much as she hated to admit it, she loved the idea of having her own family. _With him_. _Just him. Only him._ Grinning, Cain leaned down, touching her forehead with his own. “You got tighter when I said that. Just admit it Aubrée, you like me.” Speechless, and frankly embarrassed, Aubrée averted her gaze and focused on anything but him. “No, I don’t- Ah!”

Cain had cut her off mid-sentence by lifting her off of the table, forcing himself deeper inside of her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward so their chests touched. “O-oh, fuck… you,” she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. He grinded his swollen knot against the sensitive spot inside of her, leaving her shaking with arousal. “If you keep doing, hah… that… I’ll come again…” “That’s what I’m here for, _mon chéri_.” “Cain, please…” The sound of his name on her lips was more pleasing than any song ever composed, more melodic than any singer ever known, more harmonious than any exchange of vows in history of mankind. He loved it. He wanted more.

Growling, he surged forwards and roughly pushed her up against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing him in further, almost impossibly so. With his right hand, he found her clit and teased it in synch with his grinding. He bent over her slightly and murmured in her ear, “that’s right baby, scream my name. Let everyone know who your alpha is.” Aubrée quickly came once again, her loud moans muffled by his lips.

 

Aubrée was grateful that Cain gave her time to come down from her orgasm, as the overstimulation was starting to become quite painful. But, she didn't know what to say. They were bonded together, in the most intimate way possible, yet she knew almost nothing about him.

“So, um, you like Shakespeare, right?” Aubrée cringed at how awkward she sounded. _Good going Aubrée, you somehow made this even more awkward than it already was._ Cain raised his eyebrows, nodding, surprised that she remembered that about him. “Well, I mean, you’re always quoting him.” Aubrée watched as his face lit up, a grin stretching across his chiseled face. “Yea! I’ve read almost all of his published works. Right now I’m reading Venus  & Adonis, and so far I really like it. My favorite works of his are Hamlet, Macbeth, and King Lear -- ah, that makes me sound kind of emo, doesn't it?" He let out a short chuckle. "I guess I just prefer tragedy."

Nodding, Aubrée asked what some of his favorite Shakespearean quotes are. "Huh, good question.  _Life... is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing._ That one's from Macbeth-" "Wait, isn't that quote the inspiration for The Sound and The Fury, by William Faulkner?" Cain shrugged. "I dunno, never read it. The author has a pretty pretentious name, though, so it might be worth checking out." Rolling her eyes, Aubrée urged him to continue. " _As flies to wanton boys are we to the gods; they kill us for their sport._ King Lear. That one is pretty self-explanatory." Cain paused, eyebrows furrowed in thought, before he started to talk again.

" _Though she be but little, she is fierce._ That one, I think, describes you perfectly.” He smirked at Aubrée's flustered expression, continuing his little serenade. “Ahem, _I’ll follow thee and make a heaven of hell, to die upon the hand I love so well._ ” With that, he gently grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on it.

She was at a loss for words.

_Wait, what? I thought he only flirted with me to get into my pants. There’s no way he actually loves me… right?_

“Are you comfortable? I can’t imagine being pinned to the wall is the most pleasant place to be.” “U-uh,” Aubrée stuttered, “you can just, um, set me down on Mrs. Jones’ desk.” Cain gracefully picked her up and walked over to the teacher’s desk, carefully setting her down. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck, scenting her even though she already reeked of him. Blushing bright crimson, Aubrée bit her bottom lip, running one of her trembling hands through his hair.

“Do you… do you really mean that, Cain?”

“Every single word,” he murmured against her neck, his voice serious. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Aubrée. The day I met you, my whole world got brighter. I found the motivation to come to school, just so I could see your face and hear your voice. I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way, I just… I don’t know. I just thought you should know.” Aubrée placed her free hands over her burning cheek, suddenly ashamed of how cold she was to him. “But,” she mumbled, “I don’t know anything about you.” Covering her hand with his own, Cain leaned in and whispered, “then let’s change that,” before kissing her once more. Aubrée squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall as she kissed him back with newfound passion.

 

Before long, Cain’s knot deflated and he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss, drawing a whimper out of Aubrée as he pulled out of her.

Both of them looked down, awed at the small stream of semen coming out of Aubrée. “Wait, is that… blood? Shit, are you okay?!” Cain appeared frazzled and confused as he frantically checked over her body to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Giggling to herself, Aubrée assured him that she was fine. “Are you… um, were you a virgin?”

Embarrassment flooded into her as she nodded, suddenly shy, sliding off of the desk to put some distance between them.

She didn’t expect for her legs to give out under her, or for him to catch her just before she hit the floor. “Heh,” Cain murmured with a smug smirk, “I fucked you so hard that you can’t even walk.” “N-no! It’s just that my legs are sore from, uh… from sitting for so long!” “Whatever you say, _mon chéri_.” Grabbing his forgotten jacket, Cain wrapped Aubrée up in it and picked her up.

“Let’s get out of here, the rain should’ve stopped by now.”

Cain felt giddy as Aubrée buried her head in chest, taking in his scent, rubbing her legs together to ease the burning that had started up again. _Hopefully, we can ride out the rest of her heat at my place…_ Together they left the school and let the darkness swallow them, trusting the stars and full moon to illuminate their way home.

 

* * *

 

At the peak of dawn, Mrs. Jones rushed into the desolate school building to finish up the reports she neglected to finish yesterday. As soon as she opened the door to her classroom, finding it already unlocked, she's taken back by the dense, overwhelming smell of sex and heat.

As if she needed any further confirmation of what had occurred yesterday after school, she spotted a pair of white, crumpled up panties discarded on the floor along with a scattering of silver buttons.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the Shakespeare stuff, the quotes I picked were a few of my personal favorites. I've read King Lear, Macbeth, and Romeo & Juliet (the plays referenced in the fic) so I know the meaning and context behind all of them. I've also read The Sound and The Fury by William Faulkner -- a great read btw -- and I highly recommend it to anyone reading this.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave a comment down below and tell me your thoughts! :)


End file.
